Five Nights With Bashur
by Minecraftpsyco99
Summary: It's Bashur's Birthday! Join him and Sky, ASFjerome, Bodil40, Blue Monkey, Gizzy Gazza, and Munching Brotato on one of the most frightening nights of their lives!
1. Prolouge

Bashur was so happy, today was his birthday! Bashur and all his friends were going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but little did they know that their party was going to last _**MUCH **_ longer than they expected…..


	2. Chapter One: 12:00 PM - 3:00 AM

12:00 P.M.

"Remind me again why we're at a little kids arcade," Asked Sky. He was staring pointedly at the creepy animal animatronics singing on stage.

"Because, silly, this is the place where magic comes to life!" Bashur said," AND I WANT MAGIC ON MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Calm down, Bash," Said Gizzy Gazza.

"Yea, it's your birthday, have some fun," Added Bodil40.

"Has anyone else noticed that we're the only ones here besides the employees?" Asked ASFJerome. Blue Monkey nodded in agreement.

"That is sorta strange," said MunchingBrotato.

"Let's open my presents!" Screamed Bashur.

3:00 A.M.

Bashur just finished opening the last of his presents, and now everyone was heading home.

"Come on," Bashur said, " It's time to go,"

"Yea, it's getting very late," Yawned Gizzy Gazza, as they all headed for the exit. But it was locked! They tried all the others. They were locked too!

"Hey," Sky screamed, " What's going on here? I swear, if Squid is trying something…"

They all headed back into the main room.

"Um, weren't there some weird, freaky robots here earlier?" Asked Sky.


	3. Chapter Two: 3:30 AM- 3:59 AM

They searched the entire arcade for help, but the only thing they could find was a recorded message on the phone in a security room, warning them that the Animatronics got a little active at night, but that it was nothing to be worried about.

"Oh, good, I was worried up till then," Said Blue Monkey after hearing the message.

Then, a sudden grinding sound could be heard.

"Um, guys, did one of you fart?" asked Bashur.

Everyone shook their heads no. Bashur began to sweat, which was apparently possible for a melon, and his voice became shaky. "are-are- are you sure,"

"Okay, fine I confess, I did fart earlier but not recently," Said Munching Brotato

"I KNEW THAT WAS YOU! YOU KEPT BLAMING ME!" Screamed Gizzy Gazza

"So if that _wasn't _a fart, then wh-" Sky's question was cut off by the combination of a scream and laugh from the arcade.

"Fluffy! Go see what it is!" Sky say, his voice suddenly cracking as he pushed Jerome towards the door.

"No! Stop I don't wanna!" Jerome protested, but it was no use, once he was out, he looked back and forth.

"Actually, everything's good guys!" Then he began to scream. " AHHHHH NO, NOT THE FOX! NOT THE FOX!"

"NOOOO FLUFFY! WE NEED YOU AND YOUR FUR TO KEEP US WARM!" Bodil cried.

Jerome disappeared into the darkness, and everything was silent once more.


	4. Chapter 3: 4:00 AM - 4:59 AM

4:00 PM

They had gotten Jerome. Now only Bash, Sky , Gizzy Gazza, and Munching Brotato remained.

Everyone was keeping their cool, except for Bashur, who was rocking back and forth in a corner. (*Cough* wimp! *Cough*)

"I really need to use the toilet!" Said Gizzy.

"You can't" Said Brotato

"I'll explode if I don't,"

"Just go here,"

"In front of you guys? NO!" And with that, he left for the bathroom. The distant sound of a toilet flush could be heard. It seemed as though Gizzy had made it! But then they heard the screams.

"NO! NOTCH! NO! THE DUCK! THE DUCK!"

Brotato leaned towards Bodil, "I'm pretty sure it's a chicken, wait, GIZZY NO! Maybe if I use a british accent it will help," Brotato Changed accents then repeated his plea, " GIZZY NOOOOO! WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY!"

None could sleep.

"Guys," Said Sky "lets just keep calm, it's not like it's going to come for us right away that would be crazy,"

Sky couldn't be more wrong, just minutes after Gizzy had been caught, one came into the room. Everyone was petrified with fear. It walked out with Brotato beneath it's arm, glaring at the others, ensuring that they knew that the others would return for the rest of them.

Suddenly, Bashur found gained some newfound strength, and head butted the chicken. When he did, a metallic sound rang out and Bashur was knocked out., and the chicken kept walking.

"Sometimes I just don't know what to think about that melon," Sky said pitifully.

" DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP!" Screamed Brotato.

It was doubtful anyone would survive the night…..


	5. Chapter 4 5:00 AM - 5:50 AM

**5:00 AM**

Bashur, Bodil40, and Sky were busy making battle plans. Either to escape, or save their friends.

Then they saw a red light.

"Wh-what's that?" asked Bashur.

"I don't know, I'll go see, if I don't live, then, um…..I forgot what I was going to say." So brave. Bodil then headed towards the light.

"ARGGGGH! IT-MFFFFMFFFFFF!" Whatever had gotten him, cover his mouth so he couldn't talk.

Sky and Bashur jumped to the back of the room, so they couldn't see whatever hideous creature had taken Bodil.

Then, Bashur saw something, under the desk.

"Hey, I see something, under the desk!" Exclaimed Bashur, but not too loudly for fear of their lives.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"It's a chest!" Bashur opened it and a bright glow coupled with an angelic choir lit up Bashur's face.

"It-It's so beautiful!" Cried Bashur.

"Would someone turn off that annoying angelic choir!?" Yelled Sky.

The Choir shut up.

"There's some Butter swords in here!" Said Bash, throwing one to Sky.

With their newfound strength and power, Bash and Sky headed into the darkness to save their friends…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (Sorry, that was Sky screaming like a little Baby, he's just been abducted by an animatronic. He wanted me to tell Bashur that he loves him, but I can't. I am only a Narrator and I have no direct contact with my Characters in this living Horror movie I've placed them in, sorry Sky.)


	6. Chapter 5: 5:50 AM- 6:00 AM

5:59 AM

Bashur, finally alone. But he followed the screams of Sky.

"NO MORE CRYING LIKE A BABY!" He screamed. A Gold Fazbear came out of nowhere, he cut off its leg with the butter sword, buying some time while it had to crawl towards him.

He ran, searching every room. Then, they cornered him.

"NOOOO NOT LIKE THIS!" Bashur screamed.

"MELON POOOOOWWWWWWEEEEERRRRRR!" He swung his sword left and right to no avail, they over powered him, and he blacked out….

…..and woke up, tied with his friends, as the animatronics closed in. A chime sounded. DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG! At the final DONG! The animatronics all froze….it was 6:00 AM


	7. Epilouge

After Bashur's NIGHTMARISH incident, he did what every sensible melon head would do. He blew up Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!

"Good thing we blew up that place, now they'll never bother anyone again…"Said Bashur.

"Yup."Said Sky, "And I'm never showing my son that place…"  
So, Bashur and Friends walked into the sunset (how's that possible? It's 6:00 AM!), laughing away.

But if they had looked back, they would have seen the hands that came out of the rubble of the pizzeria….

THE END!?


End file.
